Spanish Convention
CONVENTIONS The spreadsheet uploader should be used only when you want to add new items to the wiki. If you just want to create a list using words from the wiki, the the normal "add words" function is probably the one for you. all words: part of speech should be added for every word in the "part of speech" field. don't use capital letters except for proper nouns. the main definition should be one meaning if possible, with disambiguating information in brackets. Other definitions should be added as "alternative English", which will still be visible when learning. If it is really needed, extra definitions can be added to the primary definition field, separated by commas, but no more than two extra definitions. nouns (always in singular form, except if they are always used in the plural, such as los recursos humanoshttp://www.memrise.com/item/45049/los-recursos-humanos-human-resources/ ) add the Spanish with the definite article "el, la, l', los, las" add the English with no article??. Add the English with the definite article as an "alternative English," and prepend it with an underscore _like this. This will mean that this will be accepted as a correct answer but will not be displayed as a meaning during learning session (which other alternatives will be, very soon, once two-way testing has been introduced.) e.g. if you wanted to add the Spanish word "el gato," the "English" would be "cat", and in the alternative English you would add "_the cat" add as Spanish alternatives both: 1. the word without the article and 2. the word with the indeterminate article (un, una). e.g. in the example above, add 1. "gato" and 2. "un gato" as Spanish alternatives. e.g.: la mesahttp://www.memrise.com/item/212362/table-la-mesa/ for nouns which have a masculine and feminine form, the main form should be the masculine, and the feminine form should be in the Spanish alternatives *e.g.: el becariohttp://www.memrise.com/item/663361/el-becario-intern/ adjectives (always in singular form) add the masculine version of the Spanish add the English add the feminine version (if different) as a Spanish alternative e.g.: guapohttp://www.memrise.com/item/663346/guapo-good-looking/: "guapa" is added as a Spanish alternative. the gender should be added in the "gender" field, not in parentheses after the word. verbs (always infinitive) add the Spanish add the English infinitive (with the 'to') add the English form without the 'to' in the English alternatives *e.g.: comerhttp://www.memrise.com/item/646915/comer-eat-3/ reflexive/non-reflexive verbs: add both forms separately. There are slightly different instances here: sometimes the non-reflexive and reflexive forms have actually different meanings e.g.: enamorar / enamorarse sometimes they have slightly different meanings: e.g. mirarhttp://www.memrise.com/item/308950/mirar-to-look-at/ / mirarsehttp://www.memrise.com/item/43557/mirarse-to-look-at-oneself/ sometimes they have the same meaning - still upload them as separate words, but in the reflexive one, add the version with 'oneself' as an English alternative add "reflexive verb" as the part of speech Be careful here, because often there will be a mix-up between the reflexive and non-reflexive definitions parts of speech use the following labels for parts of speech: nouns: the name of an object/something, e.g. cat, door, computer pronouns: (a subset of nouns) nouns that can stand in the place of a noun (ex = they, he, she, it) proper nouns: (a subset of nouns) nouns that are names (John, Ben, Jennifer, Spain) verbs: broadest category of words that indicate actions (i.e. to run) reflexive verbs: (a subset of verbs) verbs in which the action is acted on the subject (in spanish, the reflexive verb is not necessarily translated infinitve + oneself, it may also be added as emphasis (ex: me voy - I'm GOING, or as in the example listed above with the doors (which I tend to translate into the passive voice as opposed to an active voice). There are other interpretations associated with reflexive verbs. adjectives: modifies nouns adverbs: modifies verbs indefinite articles: a, an, the, some conjunctions: a word that connects two or more things (ex: and, but, or) interjections (ex: ah!) preposition (I'm not sure how to define it, but words such as in, through, under are examples) time expressions (e.g. days, months, weeks etc) phrases *When in doubt - see how a dictionary categorizes the word. others *If there are masculine/feminine versions, add the masculine as the main one, feminine as Spanish alternative *If a word is only used in a particular dialect, or dialects of Spanish, then put the abbreviation for that region as follows into the "special properties" field: Spain (Sp), Central America (CAm), South America (SAm), Southern Cone (SC), and North America (NAm). Two other categories, "Latin America" (LA) and "European Spanish" (EU) are also used in the database at the moment but these should be phased out with the more specific categories over time. *numbers: add the word as the main English definition, with the digit as the alternative. e.g. Spanish: dos English: two Alternative English: 2 What guidelines should moderators follow? in general if you are adding a word: *make sure it isn't there already if a word with the exact same spelling means two different things, add it as two separate words *e.g.: banco: place to store moneyhttp://www.memrise.com/item/8820/el-banco/, bench, place to sithttp://www.memrise.com/item/351593/banco-bench/ ####if you are cleaning up a word: get rid of any errors (this includes errors in accents - the website recognises both with and without accents so there is no need for the non-accented versions.) get rid of anything that appears twice do a general clean-up to get rid of things that don't fit in with the convention described on this page?? note that 'alternatives' are listed under the tab 'other' if adding an alternative (either Spanish or English), add it as it appears in its own main page (so, following the convention) Category:Conventions